


may your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: The Kids Are Alright [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Brotherhood, Child Abuse, E-mail, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Gay Male Character, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Outing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: A year ago, Simon Spier found a phone on the Forest Gang's junk pile. In exchange for a few of his better researched spells, Leah Gothel, the leader, let him have the phone. He's been emailing an Auradonian boy ever since, and now that King Ben has decreed all VKs can come to Auradon, Simon can meet the mysterious Blue.Simon is still carrying guilt over the brother he left behind years ago, though. Having escaped his abusive home, he left Carlos behind in Cruella's grasp.But now, he's going to Auradon as part of King Ben's integration program. He's gonna meet the boy he's fallen in love with and the brother he abandoned.And Simon's not ready for any of it.-Evie is seeking to find out more about her family, and Snow White seems to hold the best key to that.Evie is scared, though. Her mother tried to kill Snow White- how will she face the daughter of her murderer?-Jay, Lonnie, and Doug are figuring out how to come out, and Uma's arrival sure isn't helping.-Carlos is juggling training to become Prince Consort, therapy, dealing with the paparazzi, and dealing with his relationship with his brother.He's sure he's going to go insane.





	1. Prologue: Emails

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Carry On" by fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is gonna be a lot shorter than the following chapters. It serves to introduce Simon and Blue's interactions leading up to the arrival of the new VKs in Auradon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leading on, this story will follow four main plotlines/POVs: Simon finding out who he's been emailing/dealing with guilt and his relationship with Carlos; Carlos figuring out his relationship with Simon/learning to be Prince Consort; Evie and Mal meeting Snow White/Evie's relationship with Snow White; and Jay/Doug/Lonnie's relationship.

_ Dear Blue, _

_ So...tomorrow us VKs are going to be setting foot in Auradon. I'm really looking forward to seeing your world, but I'm also kind of terrified. I mean, I've told you how guilty I feel about what I left my brother to.  _

_ Entering your world- a world of heroes and princes, of True Love and fairy tales- is terrifying. Because what if the world doesn't like what they'll find in me? What if they see me as I do, not as you do? _

_ So, I guess that’s what I want you to know. I know that we're not gonna reveal our identities or anything, but knowing that you're there, somewhere- that's reassurance enough. _

_ -Jacques _

  
  


_ Dear Jacques, _

_ Knowing that you are arriving tomorrow is an amazing prospect. To know that you, such a wonderful, brave person, is going to reach my country- that makes me indescribably happy. _

_ No matter who you are, whether you're a leader like Lady Mal or someone's True Love like our future Prince Carlos, or even the lowest of low lifes, I believe in you. I'm glad you're leaving that wretched place.  _

_ As to letting the world- our world- know what you’re like: it’s certainly scary. The expectations are so rigid, and even with King Ben’s reforms it’s still so questionable if people will treat you with respect. I mean, even my family is still wrapped in the prejudices of the last generation. _

_ Me, though? I’m not ready to show you who I am, but when all of the VKs arrive I hope to treat them with as much respect as I’d treat you. _

_ Can’t wait to meet all of you VKs. _

_ -Blue _

 

_ Dear Blue, _

_ The cars have arrived to pick us up. Soon enough, I’ll meet the Auradonians. I can’t wait to arrive in your world. _

_ Hope to see you soon! _

_ -Jacques _


	2. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by the Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
>  
> 
> We're back with the boys! Next chapter will be more split perspective- we're gonna see Simon, Ben, Lonnie, and Evie perspectives! This first chapter was supposed to read more like the first story, and be an easy transition for readers of the first story. Hope you all enjoy!

_And you asked me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_I need some place simple where we could live_

_And something only you can give_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

 

“Only three days until the Royal Cotillion, Mr. De Vil. How does it feel to be the most envied person in Auradon?” A reporter asks, shoving a microphone in Carlos's face, and Carlos takes a deep breath, fighting the urge to panic and run away.

He almost wishes they still hated him. Back then he knew what he was, knew where he stood. They saw him for what he was- the son of a villain- and if anything thought he wasn't as good as he actually was, but now they want him to be something that he's not.  
In private, by themselves or among friends, Ben and Carlos can be themselves. They can be silly, and laugh over strawberries and bad movies, and cuddle up together. They can be soft, and undramatic, and in love.

But here, in public in front of these reporters, hair straightened and combed back with strange, almost too-formal white and blue clothes on, he's never felt anymore unlike himself.

He screws up a smile. “Why don't you ask Mal that?” He says, trying to make his tone as polite as possible, “She is dating a highly successful, beautiful, intelligent Princess who is growing her fashion and cosmetics empire. I do think she is the most envied person in the land."

Being Ben's True Love is easy, but it's so hard to be this perfect partner for the King. To be graceful, and poised, and always prepared with an answer.

It's exhausting and it's tearing him apart.

* * *

There's a school bus of kids from the Isle being delivered in about five minutes, and anxiety's threatening to overwhelm Carlos. Therapy with Jiminy is helping a bit, but there are the people Carlos grew up around. These are the gangs that the Rotten Four fought, tread carefully around, and negotiated with.

He has to be a strong leader (a position he doesn't know how to embody at all) for them far more than the Auradonians. VKs respond to power, to command, far better than Auradonians do. Ben and he have to make a good first impression, a combination of firmness and sympathetic welcome.

He's here to support the mission and, of course, Ben, who's holding his hand. Carlos remembers the last time a car of Lost kids pulled up here, almost a year ago. He remembers tumbling out of the car, freezing at the sight of a gorgeous boy. His heart had sunk a moment later as the boy had been introduced as “Prince Ben” and the girl next to him as “Princess Audrey, daughter of Aurora- his girlfriend."

(Thank Merlin that things changed.)

“It'll be fine,” Ben mutters, but it sounds like he's trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

Carlos looks at Ben. In his own (biased, admittedly, but nonetheless truthful) opinion, Ben looks incredibly handsome and regal. He's in a more casual version of the suit he wore to greet them last year- a light blue button down, charcoal grey vest overtop and matching grey slacks.

“Good morning, Prince,” a familiar voice says, and Ben's hand stiffens in Carlos's. Carlos turns from his conversation with Harry to find Uma there, lazy smirk affixed to her face. “I see you broke the curse- nice job. Missed me?”

Ben's hand starts to tremble in Carlos's and Carlos immediately recognizes that signs of the edge of a panic attack.  
Ben can't focus on anything, anyone, except Uma’s face and Carlos's hand in his. He can only think about what could have happened to him, to the kingdom, to Carlos, if Uma’s plan had worked. He can picture, far clearly than he wants to, a world where his mind is clouded. He can picture a world where he hates Lost kids, especially Carlos, and is still in a relationship with Audrey.

(Sessions with Jiminy have curbed these thoughts, but these nightmares still flash before him sometimes. Jiminy says that it's unsure if they'll truly go away- curses’ effects on the consciousness seem to vary widely, depending on the person.)

Carlos's hand squeezes his and Ben snaps back to the world he does live in. A wonderful, beautiful world where Ben's friends figured out about the curse and Carlos, his True Love, broke the curse with a kiss. A world where Ben gets to spend every day with Carlos, living and loving at his side.  
He swallows. “Welcome to Auradon, Uma,” he says, and her smirk sharpens.

“I’m sure I'll love it here, Princey,” Uma says, tone smug, and Ben's stomach drops.

 _Everything will be fine,_ he scolds himself, _She can't do anything again._ Mom and Dad know what happened and they wouldn't invite her here if they didn't have a plan to deal with it. Mal can help, too- she knows how to deal with Uma.

“That's King to you, Uma,” Carlos corrects her, firm voice carrying over the crowd of Lost children, the nearest of which turn to look at him. Ben sees some of them double take at Carlos commanding such authority, and Ben feels a surge of pride as he looks to his True Love, who is fixing Uma with a steely look.  
She arches an eyebrow at Carlos, seemingly amused. “Puppy’s got a bite now.” She looks to Ben. “Sorry, my _King_.” She drawls out the word, taking it from a term of respect to almost an insult.

“No offense taken,” Ben says, but it feels like swallowing poison. “Just remember that Dark curses are highly illegal in Auradon and we'll be fine.”

“No problem, Your Highness,” she says in a way that says the exact opposite.  
Carlos, on the other hand, whistles and everyone turns to look at them, the remnants of conversation tapering off.

“Now,” Ben declares, full “King” voice activated, “Welcome to Auradon, everyone. This is the Academy that you will be learning in until graduation. You'll have everything you need to live a fulfilling and productive life. First, you all will go on tours of the Academy before lunch."  
  
“Last names A-E are with Abigail Suso,” he says, gesturing to Tiana’s daughter, who is standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Names F-K are with Jay El-Amin,” who proceeds to flip down the steps and onto the lawn. “Names L-P are with Evie Ulirch and Mal Flores,” and Mal makes a dramatic appearance by teleporting next to Evie, who’s leaning against the fountain, “Names Q-V are with Doug Lemay and Li Lonnie,” and said boy has just exited the entrance, finishing with marching band practice, Lonnie by his side, “And W-Z are with Jane.” The girl waves from the steps.

“And the following kids are with Carlos and I:” he pulls out his phone and reads them off. “Uma Stuyvesant, Harry Hook, Connor Frollo, Evan Berg, Maya Gomez, and Leah Gothel.”  
A momentarily disgusted look passes over Uma's face at the mention of her last name, but it's quickly dismissed in favor of that characteristic smirk. “Sounds wonderful to me.”

As six Isle kids step up and the rest of the crowd files away, Ben notices their wrists. Carlos had briefed him early on (and reviewed with him last night) about the bracelets that each gang wears: the Rotten Four and their partners hace leather bracelets, the Sea Trio have bracelets of shells, the Forest Gang have woven bangles, and Hell’s Wrath have clunky metal-link bracelets. Among the six kids who stepped out of the crowd, it is easy to identify which is which- the two with woven bracelets are Hitter Maya Gomez and First Leah Gothel, who are further identifiable by Leah’s (according to stories) signature wide-brimmed hat, Diplomat Harry Hook and First Uma Stuyvesant (who he’s already had the misfortune of meeting) have shelled ones, and the last two boys must be First Connor Frollo and Diplomat Evan Berg. The one with the ponytail and the sullen glare is most likely Connor, and the boy who looks a bit too much like Prince Consort Eugene is probably Evan.

Leah Gothel tilts their head toward Carlos. “Runner De Vil,” they greet him by title.

Carlos inclines his head in return. “First Gothel.”

The corner of Leah’s lips lifts just slightly. “It’s nice to see you, de Vil.”

Carlos is unsure how to respond- he never had any personal interactions with the child of Mother Gothel, so he's not sure why they're singling him out- but he ends up not having to as Leah heads back over to Gyuri, their girlfriend. The daughter of Shan Yu, Hitter of the Forest Gang, is a woman of few words but many plans. As Leah's Second, she's been the mind behind a number of plans that have foiled the Rotten Four over the years.

Carlos grabs Ben by the sleeve as their six Lost kids start across the sidewalk toward the school. “You okay?” He asks, concern evident as his anxious fingers travel up and down the neckline of Ben's vest, adjusting and smoothing down fabric.

Ben catches Carlos's hand in his, fingers curling gently around Carlos's. “I'm fine,” he says, “I just have to get through today and I'll be back to great.”

“You sure you're ready to handle a day with Uma, especially after everything that happened?”

“Yeah,” Ben says immediately, but Carlos gives him a look.

“Would Jiminy say that you're ready?”

“I don't know,” Ben says honestly, “But I've got to do this. I've got to get used to her being around, and this will help me with that. Who knows- it might even help with the bad thoughts.”

Carlos nods. “Okay.” He moves his free hand to cup Ben's cheek. “I believe you.” He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Ben's lips.

“Thank you,” Ben says, giving Carlos a small smile and a quick squeeze to the hand before lowering their hands so they can walk side by side and catch up with the Lost kids.

Before they can go, though, someone clears their throat behind them. Carlos turns, cursing himself for having missed an Isle kid.

“Sorry I’m late,” an all too familiar voice says, “I had to take the final car ‘cause they couldn’t fit us all on the bus.”

And Carlos halts at the sight of the first child born on the Isle.

Ben looks over and sees a twenty-year-old in a dark hoodie, jeans, and a faded red t-shirt. He looks like any random Auradonian that Ben has ever met, something familiar in his face and stance.

By the way Carlos is looking at him, however, he is anything _but_ Auradonian.

“Caleb,” Carlos breathes, fingers tightening around Ben's.

A look of pain flashes across this so-called Caleb’s face. “Simon Spier, now. Nice to see you again, little brother.”

There is unmistakable, brittle hope in Caleb-(Simon?)'s voice. He sounds like Carlos did when he leaned back from kissing Ben to break Uma's curse- as if the response could break his entire world. For a moment Ben holds his breath, unsure how to react.

Then he realizes that this man, whoever it is, must be Carlos’ brother. The one he told Ben about one night over the summer, the one Carlos said was _dead_.

What in the world is happening?

“What happened to you?” Carlos whispers, and Simon's smile is cracking.

“It's a long story, ‘Los,” Simon says.

When Carlos’ words come out, they're bitter like General Li’s tea leaves. “We've got time. Six years is nothing.”

Both of them stare at each other, unwilling- or perhaps, unable- to make the first move. Ben recognizes the expression on Simon's face- it's the same as the one that Carlos wears when he is unsure of speaking, when he views his own points as insufficient compared to someone else's.

“The last name you're using is Spier, right?” Ben says, seeking to remedy the situation in any way possible. “Then you should go join Doug and Lonnie. Right now we have a schedule. Perhaps a conversation later would be better, so you can have more time to speak.”

Simon nods. “Of course, Your Majesty.” He heads off towards the other six VKs in Ben and Carlos’ group.

Ben watches Simon stop down the sidewalk by Leah Gothel for just a second. They offer Simon a smile and a quick whispered comment before he walks off.

Questions abound. How does Carlos’ brother, the former Second of the Rotten Five, know the leader of the Forest Gang well enough to exchange a casual comment? Where has he been for six years, while Carlos has been abused and treated like a slave?

Ben looks at Carlos, who is staring at Simon's retreating back. His boyfriend is unreadable in his uncharacteristic silence. Ben kind of wants to ask him what he's thinking, what he thinks of Simon's revelations.

Well, despite how much he may want to protect Carlos from everything, Ben  _is_ the King. He has to present an unflappable front to these His. He has to focus on the public as well as his boyfriend.

"You ready to go, Carlos?" Ben asks, looking at Carlos, pleading for him to speak up if he needs to. Otherwise, they will move right into the tour, as is needed.

Carlos nods shakily and smiles at Ben. Over the summer Carlos shot up in height, going from cute and tiny to tall and handsome. His hair is sleek, his stance confident. Until five minutes ago, Carlos projected a public face of royalty. This regal facade, however, shows signs of cracking. His expression and his posture are both fragile, and a whopper like Simon's words threaten to do real harm.

"Let's give them a tour," Carlos says, and gives Ben's hand a reassuring squeeze.

So they do.


End file.
